Tashjian
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: During the Atlantis routine physicals, Dr. Beckett discovers some discrepancies that leads Dr. Weir and Shepherd to believe there might be a spy in Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

STARGATE ATLANTIS

Tashjian

By J. B. Tilton

Email:

Rating: K

Disclaimer: "Stargate Atlantis" and all related characters and events are the property of the SyFy Channel, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

During the Atlantis routine physicals, Dr. Beckett discovers some discrepancies that leads Dr. Weir and Shepherd to believe there might be a spy in Atlantis.

ONE

"I am fine," Ronon insisted. "There's no reason for me to submit to this invasion of my privacy."

"It's not an invasion of privacy," explained Dr. Beckett. "It's a routine physical examination and everyone is required to have them. We just want to make sure that everyone is in peak physical condition."

"I am," Ronon continued to insist. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Which is what the doctor is going to determine," said Teyla, walking into the examination room. "As he explained it to me, it is possible to be suffering some ill effects without having any symptoms. Ronon, you of all people should understand the necessity of a warrior to be at his best. That is all the doctor is doing."

"But I feel fine," protested Ronon.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem," said Beckett. "Look. It won't take long and I promise it won't hurt. And once I'm finished you can go back to whatever it was you were doing."

"I'm not afraid of pain," said Ronon, annoyance in his voice. "I just see no point in being examined when it's not necessary."

"Well, Dr. Weir says that everyone has a physical if they want to continue going on missions," said Beckett. "Now, if you want to keep going through the Stargate I suggest you just shut up and let me do my job. Or I'll have to report that you haven't had your physical. In which case I'm pretty sure she'll personally order you to take one."

"Very well," Ronon finally said. "But I still say it's a waste of time."

"Dr. Beckett?" questioned one of the nurses, walking up to him holding a clipboard. "I need you to sign this so I can program it into the computer."

"What is it?" Beckett asked, taking the clipboard and looking at the papers on it.

"It's the physical results for Dr. Bower," replied the nurse. "I guess you forgot to sign it after you reviewed it."

"Bower?" questioned Beckett. "I don't remember doing a physical on him yet."

"Well, according to this, you did it two days ago," said the nurse.

"Okay," said Beckett, signing the bottom of the top page. "These periodic physicals all seem to run together after a while. There you go," handing the clipboard back to the nurse. "Any more of them I forgot to sign?"

"Not so far," said the nurse. "I'll go program this into the computer with the others."

"I'll have another one for you in a while," said Beckett. "Ronon is the last physical. Once I'm done with it we'll be finished with them for another six months."

The nurse just smiled and turned to head for the computer to input the results. Beckett picked up a small flashlight and turned back to Ronon.

"Now, if you'll have a seat on the examination table, we'll get this over as quickly as possible," he said.

"I will see you in the command center when you are finished," Teyla said to Ronon.

Ronon just grunted and then climbed up on the exam table.

Elizabeth and Shepherd were in her office discussing additional security measures for Atlantis when Dr. Beckett suddenly entered the office. Elizabeth had a standing open door policy for all the team members on Atlantis. Especially when they had a question or a problem. At the moment, Beckett had both.

"Carson, how are the physicals going?" Elizabeth asked.

"All completed," said Beckett. "A few minor problems but nothing serious." He laid a computer pad to Elizabeth. "Here's my official report."

"Thanks," said Elizabeth. "I'll look at it later. I'm sure everything is in order."

"About that," said Beckett. "Something has come to my attention. Something that presents something of a mystery."

"Was there a problem with the physicals?" questioned Shepherd.

"Not exactly," said Beckett. "It has more to do with the results of one particular physical."

"You said there weren't any serious problems," said Elizabeth.

"Aye, and there wasn't," said Beckett. "But that's not the problem. I was reviewing all the results to make sure I hadn't missed anything. What I found is something I can't explain."

"What is it?" Shepherd asked.

"It's about Dr. Bower," said Beckett. "I was comparing the results of this physical with his previous physicals. As you know, I've got a complete medical history of all the members assigned to Atlantis."

"Yes, we know," said Elizabeth. "What's the problem?"

"Not a problem, really," said Beckett. "More like a discrepancy. According to the computer records the results for this physical are exactly the same as all of his previous physicals."

"So what's the problem?" questioned Shepherd. "It just sounds to me like he's in perfect health. Just like a lot of us here."

"No, you don't understand," said Beckett. "They are exactly the same. Same blood pressure, same heart rate, same respiration, everything. They're identical to every physical he's ever had, at least according to the records I have."

"And that's a problem?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's just highly unlikely," said Beckett. "A person's metabolism changes slightly from moment to moment. In periods of high stress their heart rate can increase dramatically. Even when they're perfectly at rest it's normal for the readings to fluctuate slightly. I don't think it's possible for the results of so many physical to be exactly the same."

"You think there is problem with the files?" Shepherd asked.

"Well, for the most part, they seem to be perfectly normal files," said Beckett. "With one exception. The file numbers don't match the information in the files. Part of the coding system for the files includes the date the physicals were performed. I've found at least six separate files whose coding system doesn't match the date they were supposedly given. Including one that was made by Dr. Frasier at Stargate Command on Earth."

"What's so unusual about that?" asked Elizabeth. "Dr. Frasier was the chief medical officer at Stargate Command. It stands to reason she'd perform routine physicals on the personnel there. And wasn't Dr. Bower assigned to the SGC before coming to Atlantis?"

"That's true," replied Beckett. "But according to the file, Dr. Frasier supposedly gave Dr. Bower his physical six months after she died. There's a copy of the results in the file with her signature on it."

"How could she have signed a physical if she was dead?" questioned Shepherd.

"She couldn't have," said Elizabeth. "John, maybe we should have someone check the computer and make sure there isn't a problem with it. It's possible we have a glitch that's corrupting the files somehow."

"I'll have Rodney take a look at it," said Shepherd. "I would also suggest we have a chat with Dr. Bower. He might know something that could shed some light on this."

"Good idea," said Elizabeth. "Carson, I want you to recheck what you've found. Make sure you haven't missed anything. I'll have Dr. Bower here at 1400 and we can talk to him then. In the mean time I suggest we keep this to ourselves. No sense creating a panic if there's a logical explanation for this."

"Aye," said Beckett. "I'll check my records immediately. You might be right. It might just be some corrupted files."

"I'll get Rodney started on the computer check," said Shepherd heading for the office door.

As Shepherd and Beckett left her office Elizabeth sat thinking about the news. She really didn't believe there was a glitch in the computer. Even though they were still learning about the Atlantis computer system there had never been any serious problems with it. And the type of problem Carson had described didn't sound like a computer glitch. It sounded more like deliberate tampering. Which meant it was possible there could be a saboteur in Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Peter Bower entered Elizabeth's office. As he did he noticed Major Shepherd and Dr. Beckett were also in the office. Elizabeth was looking over what appeared to be a report.

"Dr. Weir, you wanted to see me?" questioned Bower.

"Dr. Bower, yes," said Elizabeth looking up from the report. "I was wondering how your translation of the Ancients languages was coming along."

"Slow," said Bower. "There seems to be more than one dialect involved in Atlantis. They're all similar but each has some distinct differences. I'm afraid I don't have Dr. Jackson's knack for easily translating languages. I may be a linguist but he's much better than I am."

"I have no complaints," said Elizabeth, trying to put him at ease. "You're one of the best in the field or I wouldn't have picked you for this mission."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Bower. "Is that all you wanted?"

"Actually, no," said Elizabeth. "We seem to have a bit of a mystery on our hands and we were wondering if you might be able to shed some light on it."

"I'd be glad to," said Bower, looking at Shepherd and Bennett. "Anything I can do to help."

"According to Dr. Bennett," said Elizabeth, "your physical came out fine. Too fine, in fact. It appears that the results are exactly the same as every physical you've ever had."

"It must be some kind of computer malfunction," said Bower. "From what I understand no one has exactly the same readings each time. They usually vary a little bit."

"Aye, that's what I said," said Bennett. "But I've checked your record. The results are exactly the same. It's almost as if someone has taken the results of one physical and substituted them for each one after it."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Bower. "Why would someone do that?"

"We were hoping you might be able to answer that," said Shepherd.

"I'm sorry, Major Shepherd, I don't have a clue," said Bower. "I can tell you that I've always passed my physicals in the past without any problems."

"Who performed the last physical for you before you left for Atlantis?" Bennett asked.

"I think it was Dr. Lam," said Bower. "She replaced Dr. Frasier after she was killed on P3X-666."

"Then how do you explain that the physical results were signed by Dr. Frasier?" asked Bennett.

"I can't," said Bower. "All I can tell you is that Dr. Lam performed the physical and pronounced me fit for this mission."

"You were recommended to me by Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," said Elizabeth. "When I was putting this team together I was in need of a linguist. Colonel Carter suggested you based, I understand, on the advice of Daniel Jackson."

"Yes," responded Bower. "Daniel and I went to college together. In fact, he's the one who helped bring me into the Stargate program. He needed some help on translating a language from PSX-237 and he thought I could help him. As it turned out I was able to help. So he suggested bringing me on the Stargate program to help with future translations. When the opportunity came up to join the Atlantis expedition I jumped at it."

"According to the computer," said Shepherd, "none of the records pertaining to you are over 60 days old. It's almost like someone put in the records pertaining to you two months ago."

"Maybe there's a problem with the computers," suggested Bower.

"We've all ready checked that," said Elizabeth. "Dr. McKay has checked the computer system thoroughly and he says everything is working perfectly."

"I don't know what to tell you, Dr. Weir," said Bower. "I remember our interview back at Stargate Command. I even remember my interview with Colonel Sumner about his security concerns about this mission."

"I remember our interview, too," said Elizabeth. "We aren't accusing you of anything, Peter. We're just trying to figure out what's going on. Apparently someone has gotten into the computer system and altered the information in it."

"For what reason?" Bower asked. "When it comes right down to it, my contribution isn't nearly as important as a lot of other people here. Major Shepherd, for instance. He and his team are the ones who do most of the dirty work, so to speak. I just translate some languages."

"Don't sell yourself short, Peter," said Elizabeth. "Those translations provide us with a lot of information. If Dr. Jackson hadn't originally translated the Ancient's language we wouldn't even be here. Your contributions are just as important as everyone else's."

"It still doesn't explain why someone would want us to think that he isn't who he said he is," said Shepherd. "Or why someone would substitute false information into the computer."

"You're right," said Elizabeth. "Peter, I want Dr. Beckett to perform a thorough physical on you again."

"Why?" Bower asked.

"Because I don't remember actually performing one before," said Beckett. "With all the physicals I've performed in the last couple of days it would be very simple for someone to stick a false report into the computers."

"I remember you giving me a physical," said Bower. "Two days ago."

"We're not doubting that," said Beckett. "We'd just feel better if we made sure, that's all."

"Okay," said Bower. "I have a translation matrix running on the computer which should be done in about twenty minutes or so. I'll report to the infirmary as soon as it's finished."

"That will be fine," said Elizabeth.

Bower left the office.

"We should keep an eye on him," suggested Shepherd. "Just until we can get everything sorted out."

"I agree," said Elizabeth. "Someone went to a lot of trouble to convince us he's not who he says he is. I want to find out who that is. But let's keep this quiet for now. Whoever's behind this may not know we're onto them yet. I don't want to give ourselves away if we don't have to."

"They won't know a thing," said Shepherd.

Shepherd and Beckett left Elizabeth's office.

Shepherd came into the command center the next morning. Everyone seemed to be hard at work, as usual. Elizabeth was busy talking to the technician on duty at the gate dialing console. Shepherd walked over to them.

"What's up?" Shepherd asked. "You said you wanted to see me."

"We have something interesting to show you," said Elizabeth. "We have a new gate address. When we dial it this is what we get."

She pressed a button on the console and one of the view screens began to show a scene that resembled a clearing in a wooded area. Shepherd watched as the scene zoomed in on what looked like a stone platform several feet from the gate. A set of steps led up to the platform.

"What's that?" Shepherd asked looking closer at the screen.

"We don't know," said Elizabeth. "We thought you might have some idea."

"Maybe a foundation to a building?" questioned Shepherd.

"It would be a very small building," said the technician. "The platform is only about ten feet wide."

"Maybe it's some form of sacrificial alter," said Ronon, walking up to the group with Teyla beside him. "Some of the older cultures had sacrifices to the Wraith. Hoping they would leave them alone."

"It rarely did them any good," said Teyla. "The Wraith would usually take the sacrifices and then move on to the villages."

"I'd like to get a closer look at it," said Shepherd. "Maybe try and figure out what it is or what it was used for."

"I thought you might say that," said Elizabeth. "You can take a team through this afternoon."

"Great," said Shepherd. "It would be a nice change to go through the gate without having to worry about encountering the Wraith. From the looks of it that platform hasn't been used in quite a while. There are weeds growing all around it."

"Is that writing on the side of it?" the technician asked zooming the camera in closer. "I don't recognize it."

"You might need someone to translate the language for you," Elizabeth said. "Why don't you take Peter Bower with you? He's the best linguist we have and I'm sure he'd appreciate a chance to work on something other than the Ancient's language he's been working on since we got here."

"Good idea," said Shepherd. "With his help we should be able to figure out what that thing is."

"Ah, Elizabeth, there you are," said Beckett walking up to her. He handed her a clipboard. "Here are the results from the routine physicals. Nothing out of the ordinary. I think Lt. Cratchett is coming down with a cold but other than that everything seems fine."

"Thanks, Carson," said Elizabeth, taking the clipboard from him. "We were just discussing a new planet we've discovered. There doesn't seem to be anything about it in the Ancient's database and neither Ronon nor Teyla know anything about it. It's on the outer region on the other side of the Pegasus galaxy."

"That's a pretty long way off," said Beckett.

"It's just a wormhole away," said Shepherd. "I, for one, am looking forward to a good old fashioned exploration mission for a change."

"They're leaving at 1300 hours," said Elizabeth. "I want you to go with them just to be on the safe side. We know nothing about this planet so we aren't going to be taking any chances."

"I understand," said Beckett. "I'll be ready."

"Get hold of Dr. Bower and have him come to my office," Elizabeth said to the technician.

"Right away, ma'am," said the Technician.

"Of course I want to go," Rodney was saying as Bower walked into Elizabeth's office. Shepherd was also in the office with the usual look of disgust on his face at Rodney's tirades. "A new world and new civilization? Who else would you send?" He glanced at Bowen. "Hey, Peter." He turned back to Elizabeth. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to go?"

"There's just a lot of Atlantis that hasn't been explored yet," said Elizabeth. "We haven't even been here a year yet. I just thought you might want to stay here and help with that."

"We can look around here any time," said Rodney. "How often do you get to be the first person to visit a new planet? Or discover a new civilization? I'll be ready to go in ten minutes."

"No need to rush," sighed Shepherd. "We aren't leaving for over an hour yet."

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Weir?" questioned Bower.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, thankful for the respite from Rodney's insistent smugness. "We're sending a team through to a new planet. There appears to be some writing and I thought you might like to go along and try to translate it."

"A new planet?" questioned Bower. "What new planet?"

"It's on the other side of the Pegasus galaxy," interrupted Rodney. "Something about some kind of platform in front of the Stargate."

"Platform?" questioned Bower. "What kind of platform?"

"That's what we're going to find out," said Shepherd, picking up a picture from Elizabeth's desk and handing it to Bower. "Ronon said it looks like some kind of sacrificial altar or something."

Bower looked at the photograph and a strange look crossed his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and then he looked at Elizabeth.

"This isn't a good idea," he said. "I suggest we just forget about this particular planet. There's probably nothing there worth checking out, anyway."

"You're probably right," said Elizabeth suddenly. "We won't worry about it."

"Sounds good to me," said Rodney. "It looks boring anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Shepherd asked. "Rodney, you were just saying you needed a break from Atlantis. Elizabeth, you're the one who wanted us to go there in the first place."

"Peter's probably right," said Rodney. "There's probably nothing worth checking out there, anyway."

"Major Shepherd," said Bower more forcefully, "I don't think we should go there. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No, I wouldn't," said Shepherd, more than just a little annoyed. "What makes you think this planet doesn't have anything worth checking out?"

As Shepherd was talking to Bower he suddenly noticed something. Bowers eyes were glowing very slightly. If Shepherd had been another foot or so from him he wouldn't have noticed it. But standing right next to him it was very clear. There was a slight glow to both of Bower's eyes. Shepherd immediately pulled the sidearm he carried with him constantly and pointed it at Bower.

"Who are you?" Shepherd demanded. "What are you?"

Bower just stared at Shepherd with a look of concern on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Shepherd stepped to the door of Elizabeth's office, still holding the gun on Bower.

"Security to Dr. Weir's office on the double," he called out.

"John, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bower," said Shepherd as two armed security guards arrived at Elizabeth's office. "His eyes were glowing." He glanced at the security guards. "Keep him covered."

"Shepherd, have you lost your mind?" Rodney asked. "It's Peter Bower, our linguist."

Bower closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. He looked at Shepherd with a look of resignation on his face.

"You have the genes of the ancients," Bower said. "We thought that might be a problem."

"Of course he does," said Rodney. "That's why he was chosen to join the expedition. Everyone knows that."

"Rodney, please," said Elizabeth. "Peter, what's going on here? What do you mean 'we thought that might be a problem'?"

"This does complicate matters," said Bower. "We hadn't really expected this. After so long a time we hadn't thought it would be a problem. But clearly it is."

"What are you talking about?" Shepherd demanded. "And who are 'we'? Are you a Gould?"

"This is going to take some explaining," said Bower. "Perhaps it would be best if you called your entire staff together, Elizabeth. It will save a lot of time."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Major Shepherd was right," said Bower. "My eyes did glow. Just slightly. The only reason he could have noticed it was if he had genes of the Ancients in him. This also complicates matters. Please. Just gather your staff together. I'll explain everything then."

"Keep him covered," Shepherd told the two guards.

"I'm afraid your weapons will do you little good," said Bower.

He reached up and the rifles the guards were holding were suddenly ripped from their grasps. They seemed to sail across the room and Bower deftly plucked them out of the air. Instinctively, Shepherd reached for his side arm again. Bower just looked at Shepherd.

"If you'll just calm down, Major," said Bower, "I'll explain everything."

"John, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," said Shepherd. "I can't move. It's like some force has hold of me."

"If you promise not to overreact, I'll release you," said Bower.

"I don't deal with terrorists," said Elizabeth forcefully. "Bower, or whoever you are, if you doing this I insist you let him go immediately."

Bower continued to look at Shepherd for a moment and then suddenly Shepherd could move again. Bower reached out and offered the rifles back to the two guards who took them, totally confused.

"I told you, I'm not a threat to you," said Bower. "In fact, I'm here to protect you."

"Protect us?" asked Rodney. "Protect us from what?"

"Yourselves," said Bower, turning to Elizabeth. "If you'll just assemble your staff I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"John," said Elizabeth, not taking her eyes off Bowen, "get Ronon and Teyla. And have Carson join us in the conference room."

"Watch him," Shepherd said to the two guards as he went to get the others.

Bowen didn't say a word as everyone left Elizabeth's office and headed for the conference room. The two guards walked to either side of Bowen not really sure what was going on.

"To begin with," said Bower when everyone had gathered in the conference room, "my name isn't Peter Bower. I used it to better blend in with you. My real name is Tashjian. And my home is that planet you were planning to go to. Or rather I should say that you were planning to go back to."

"What do you mean go back to?" Elizabeth asked. "We just discovered the planet."

"Actually you didn't," said Tashjian. "You discovered it a short time ago. Just over two months, as a matter of fact."

"The same time your records were put into the computer," commented Carson.

"If we discovered it two months ago," questioned Shepherd, "then how come we don't remember it?"

"Because we removed that information from your minds," said Tashjian. "It was quite an endeavor. We had never had to remove memories from so many before. And your computer system was even harder. To eliminate all references to the planet. That was quite a feat."

"And we just sat back and let you erase our memories?" Rodney asked. "That doesn't sound like me."

"There were reasons," said Tashjian. "Very good reasons. And you all agreed to it. You all agreed that if you didn't remember anything about us it might prevent you from trying to return."

"Why would you do something like this?" Elizabeth asked. "And why would we agree to it?"

"As I said," said Tashjian, "to protect you. You weren't ready for our world. You may never be ready. There are things about it that even Dr. McKay found incredulous."

"I don't know," said Rodney. "We've seen some pretty incredible things since the Stargate was discovered."

"Of course," said Tashjian. "But there were also dangers you weren't equipped to face. Dangers you will probably never be equipped to deal with."

"I doubt that," said Ronon. "There's nothing I'm not ready to deal with."

Tashjian simply held out his hand and Ronon's side arm suddenly appeared in it. Ronon suddenly reached for his weapon finding it missing. Tashjian simply placed the weapon on the table and slid it across to Ronon.

"Are you sure?" Tashjian asked. "That was just a parlor trick. I can assure you there are much more significant dangers on my planet that you aren't equipped to deal with."

"Okay, so you can do a few tricks," began Shepherd.

"They aren't tricks, Major Shepherd," said Tashjian. "They are quite real, I assure you. Only one of many abilities at my disposal. If I had wanted to kill you then you would all be dead right now. But my people are a peaceful people. We don't believe in forcing others to our will."

"That's not how it looks from where I'm sitting," said Elizabeth. "You've admitted you've erased our memories. And you've been here for quite some time apparently spying on us. I'd call those acts of aggression."

"Not spying, observing," said Tashjian. "And as I said, your memories were altered with your permission. But I can see how you would feel that way. Looks can often be deceiving."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Carson. "How do we know this isn't some kind of trick by the Wraith or even someone else?"

"If it were I wouldn't be telling you any of this," said Tashjian.

"If your intentions are honorable why not just be honest with us?" asked Teyla. "We are a reasonable people. Why the need for the subterfuge?"

"Because of the danger posed by some of my people," said Tashjian. "As a people we are a peaceful race. But this is not true of all of us. Many would seek to use our abilities against you. And you would be unable to protect yourselves against them. Not to mention there could be an even greater threat. The Wraith, for example."

"We can protect ourselves just fine," said Shepherd. "We protected ourselves against the Gould and we can protect ourselves against the Wraith. I'm pretty sure we could protect ourselves against a few malcontents even if you do have some unusual abilities."

"Is that so, Major Shepherd?" Tashjian asked. "Could you protect yourselves against someone who can find out that your command codes for Atlantis is Alpha 5 1 6 4 3? Or any other information they want all without your knowledge. Or someone who can wipe whatever information they wish from your mind, including the fact that they may be an enemy? Or someone who can turn your own people against you?"

The guard standing next to him suddenly raised his rifle and pointed it directly at Shepherd's head.

"If I wanted to I could force him to shoot you," said Tashjian. Suddenly the guard lowered his rifle looking at Shepherd with a look of confusion on his face. "And you would be one of the first to be eliminated, Major. You have a resistance to our abilities because of the Ancients gene. You would pose a very real threat to anyone who wished to take over Atlantis."

"You have a funny way of trying to convince us you're a friend," said Shepherd, glancing cautiously at the guard.

"Merely making a point," said Tashjian. "I don't know of these Goa'Uld except from what I've read in your reports. But we do know of the Wraith. We've spent millennia insuring they don't learn of our existence. As I said, we are a peaceful people and mean no harm to anyone."

"No," said Rodney, "you just choose to erase our memories. Not a very friendly act if you ask me."

"As I said," said Tashjian, "looks can be deceiving. Someone might take one look at your armed teams and think you are an invasion force."

"The weapons our people take with them are for defense only," insisted Elizabeth.

"As I said, looks can be deceiving," said Tashjian. "If I wanted to leave here there would be little you could do to stop me."

"So why not just leave?" Shepherd asked. "Why sit here and make all these explanations?"

"Because it's important that you understand why you must not go back to my planet," said Tashjian. "If you should be caught out alone by one of the denizens the results could be very unfortunate. Perhaps you would understand better if you knew what happened on your first visit."

"And how would you propose we do that?" Rodney asked. "You all ready said you erased the memories from us."

"I was there," said Tashjian. "I can tell you exactly what happened. Besides," he glanced at Shepherd and Teyla, "not all of your memories were removed. Some only had their memories suppressed. The Ancients gene in Major Shepherd, as I said, makes him somewhat resistant to our abilities. We couldn't remove the memories from him without doing irreparable harm to his mind. So we chose to suppress them. That's why I'm here. To make sure that the suppression held. It apparently has but his resistance has presented other obstacles."

"So you can return my memories?" questioned Shepherd.

"Yes," said Tashjian. "That way you can corroborate my story."

"Okay, Mr. Tashjian," said Elizabeth. "You have our attention. Let's hear what you have to say."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

The team stepped through the Stargate and looked around. It looked exactly as the probe had indicated. A lightly wooded area surrounded the gate on all sides. As they stepped off the platform the wormhole behind them closed.

"Keep your eyes open," ordered Shepherd. "There's no telling what we're going to find here."

Rodney moved immediately to what appeared to be a stone platform approximately 20 feet from the gate. Inscribed on the side of the platform were strange glyphs that looked like an alien language.

"Hey, look at this," said Rodney, standing on the top step of the platform. "This looks like the transport rings of the Gould."

"Transport rings?" questioned Shepherd. "I didn't think the Gould were in this galaxy."

"They aren't," said Rodney. "I said it looks like one of those rings. It's definitely different, though. And I'm not getting any energy readings from the ring."

"I told you," said Ronon. "It's probably some type of sacrificial altar or something for the Wraith."

"We have no evidence of that," said Teyla. "There's no telling what it's for. But other than this platform I don't see any evidence of any kind of civilization."

"Could it be that there is no civilization here?" Lt. Ford asked.

"I hardly think the Ancients would have put a Stargate here if there were no civilization," said Rodney. "Or at least established some kind of outpost here. Maybe whatever civilization was here is gone now."

"There's usually some signs of a civilization no matter how old it is," said Shepherd. "Teyla is right. Other than the platform there's no indication anyone was ever here. Not counting the Stargate, of course."

"Major," said one of the two security guards that had come through with the group, "I think we're being watched."

"Why do you think that, Johnson?" Shepherd asked.

"I saw movement in the forest," said Johnson. "In our six o'clock position. Whoever or whatever it is is being very careful not to be seen."

"Everyone stay on your toes," said Shepherd. He turned to the other security guard. "Markins, see if you can make your way around to our right without being seen. Ronon, you go with him. Johnson, you and Teyla make your way around to the left. Ford and I will take the center. Maybe with a little luck we can find out who doesn't want to be seen. Rodney, you go on like nothing's up."

The people fanned out as Rodney continued to check the stone platform. Lt. Ford stood guard ready to protect him from any attack that might come. It took only a few minutes before Johnson and Teyla started to open fire.

"There's an animal in there," said Johnson as he and Teyla backed away from the area. "It's big and it sounds mean."

"Johnson is correct," said Teyla. "It appears to be a very large wolf of some kind."

"Everyone regroup," Shepherd ordered. "Stay alert."

"Shouldn't we return to Atlantis?" questioned Rodney, looking around nervously.

"For a wolf?" questioned Ford. "I hardly think so."

"Where is it?" Shepherd asked.

"It was over there," said Teyla. "I think we wounded it."

"Ford, you, Johnson, and Markins make your way around to the side," said Shepherd. "See if you can flush it out. The rest of us will wait here for it. When it comes this way we'll take it out."

"Perhaps we should leave it alone," suggested Teyla. "This is its territory. We are the intruders here."

"I'm not backing down from a wolf," said Ronon.

"We can't explore this area until we deal with the wolf," said Shepherd. "We won't hurt it unless we have to. Shoot to scare it off. Shoot to kill only if you have to."

The three soldiers moved around to one side and started to head into the woods. They hadn't taken more than a few steps when the wolf suddenly sprang from the underbrush, tackling Markins full on. The two rolled several times before they stopped with the wolf squarely on top of Markins, its jaws locked around his throat. Everyone raised their weapons but held their fire for fear of hitting their teammate.

Suddenly the wolf turned on the rest of the group. It moved from Markins who wasn't moving. As it cleared his body and advanced on the rest of the group they all opened fire on it. To their utter amazement the rounds simply bounced off the wolves hide. Even Ronon's energy weapon did little but annoy the wolf. Slowly the wolf advanced on the group growling and snarling.

Without warning a bolt of electricity shot past the group striking the wolf. It singed the wolves' fur along its side and the wolf howled in pain, backing off a step. Involuntarily the group glanced behind them. Standing on the stone platform was a man dressed in dark blue robes with his hand outstretched.

"Back away slowly," shouted the man. "I don't wish to kill it unless it's necessary. But you are infiltrating on its domain."

"Back off," Shepherd ordered.

Cautiously the group backed away from the wolf with their weapons still held at the ready. The wolf advanced another step toward the group and the man on the platform reached out again. A bolt of electricity shot from the stranger's hand striking the wolf in the side again. The wolf snarled and howled in pain, and then turned and ran into the woods. The man on the platform watched as the wolf disappeared into the trees. After a moment he turned and descended the steps, walking over to the group.

"As you can see they are easily distracted," said the man. "You should not have been out here without a protector."

"How did you do that?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney, please," said Shepherd. "I'm Major Shepherd. Thanks for scaring that thing off. We didn't want to hurt it."

"Then you should not have trespassed on its territory," said the man. "I am called Tashjian. We must see to your companion while there is still time."

They all hurried over and checked Markins. They were too late. His throat had been ripped out and he was all ready dead.

"He was only 23 years old," said Shepherd. "This was his first mission."

"There is still time," said Tashjian. "If you will permit me I believe I can still save him."

Shepherd looked at Rodney.

"Don't look at me," said Rodney. "Carson's the doctor. There's nothing I can do for him."

"If there's anything you can do we'd appreciate it," said Shepherd.

Tashjian placed his hand over Markin's throat. He closed his eyes and concentrated for several seconds. Suddenly a soft yellow glow covered Markin's throat. When the glow subsided and Tashjian pulled his hand back the wound on Markin's throat was gone. There wasn't even a mark. Markin's opened his eyes and sat up.

"How'd you do that?" Ford asked. "He was dead. Stone cold dead."

"Major?" questioned Markins.

"Johnson, fill him in," said Shepherd. "Ford is right. He was dead."

"Not as dead as you might think," said Tashjian. "I assume you are the ones who came through the teleport ring?"

"Teleport ring?" questioned Shepherd.

"I think he means the Stargate," said Rodney. "I suppose the wormhole could be considered a form of teleportation. It does break down objects into their molecular components and then . . . ."

"Yes, Rodney, we know," said Shepherd. "Yes, we did. We discovered this world and came here to investigate."

"You are Athosian," Tashjian said to Teyla. "I recognize your race. And he," he looked at Ronon. "He is Satedanean. But you others I do not know."

"That's correct," said Teyla. "I am Teyla Emmagan of the Athosians."

"And I am Ronon Dex of the Satedanean," said Ronon. "How do you know us?"

"My people have visited your worlds," said Tashjian. "It has been a long time, though. But these others. I don't believe I know of their race."

"We're human," said Shepherd. "We're from a planet called Earth. It's, uh, actually in another galaxy."

"What you call the Milky Way Galaxy," said Tashjian.

"Yes," said Rodney. "How could you know that?"

"It is clear in your mind," said Tashjian. "I don't detect any deception in you. But I do detect the genes of the Ancients in you, Major Shepherd. Are you one of the Ancients?"

"I don't think so," said Shepherd. "I just seem to have some of their genes. What did you mean it was clear in my mind?"

"Your thoughts betray you, Major," said Tashjian. "And to answer your question and that of Dr. McKay, I can do what I do because they are innate abilities of many of my people. It has been many years since anyone used the teleport ring to visit our world. When we detected its use it was decided that I should check on it. It appears it was a good thing I did. The Psi-Wolf would have killed many of you before being sated."

"Psi-Wolf?" questioned Teyla.

"It was the beast that attacked you," said Tashjian. "It's possible that one was simply an advanced scout for the pack. If so it may be back soon."

"You have a house around here somewhere?" Shepherd asked.

"Not exactly," said Tashjian.

He walked over and walked up the steps to the stone platform. Once on the platform he turned to them.

"This will take us where we need to go," he said. "Far away from the teleport ring and the wolves."

"It could be a trap," said Ronon, looking suspiciously at Tashjian.

"I have heard that the Satedaneans are a suspicious people," said Tashjian. "But I am not your enemy. If I had wanted to harm you I would have let the Psi-Wolf take care of you. You have my word, Major. You will not be harmed in any way."

Shepherd looked at the others.

"Markins, go back to Atlantis and let them know what's going on," said Shepherd. "You also need to let Dr. Beckett look you over to make sure you're okay." He turned back to Tashjian. "What do we do?"

"Just step up here with me," said Tashjian.

They all watched as Markins dialed home. Once he was through the Stargate – and safely back at Atlantis – they stepped up on platform next to Tashjian.

"Make sure you are inside the ring," said Tashjian.

When he was satisfied that everyone was in place, he said a word that none of them understood. In the blink of an eye they all vanished from the platform as if they had never been there.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Well, I can't find a mark on him," said Carson after he had checked Markins. "The blood on his clothes is definitely his. But there's no indication of any wounds whatsoever."

"And you say this Tashjian seemed to have other powers?" Elizabeth asked Markins.

"That's what it looked like," said Markins. "Mike – that is Corporal Johnson – told me that he shot electricity from his fingertips. And apparently he just appeared out of nowhere. All I can tell you is one minute that wolf creature jumped me and the next thing I know I'm laying on the ground with this Tashjian kneeling over me and everyone's saying I was dead and he brought be back."

"Elizabeth, what are you going to do?" Carson asked.

"I'll just have to trust that John knows what he's doing," said Elizabeth. "We can't send in any more people without knowing what we're up against. We'll just have to wait until they get back."

"If they get back," said Carson.

"John can take care of himself," said Elizabeth. "And he has Ronon and Aiden with him. I'm sure they'll be fine. Markins, get some rest."

"Yes, ma'am," said Markins.

Elizabeth left the infirmary and headed for her office. She stood looking out the window at the oceans on the planet that stretched as far as the eye could see, wondering if Carson might not be right. Wondering if the team would return this time.

"John, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she sighed silently.

"This is incredible," said Rodney, on his hands and knees inspecting the ring in the room they had appeared in. "These aren't the transport rings of the Gould but they're very similar. But there's no power source, no control mechanism, nothing to indicate how they work."

"Do not concern yourself with it, Dr. McKay," said Tashjian. "You won't find anything. There's no technology involved that you would recognize."

"Then how does it work?" insisted Rodney.

"We have time for that later, Rodney," said Shepherd. "Where the heck are we?"

"You are in our capital," said Tashjian. "It's the largest of our metropolises. Approximately 2,000 people live in this city. Most of our communities are much smaller but a few are nearly as large as the capital."

"How far are we from where we were?" Teyla asked.

"About 40 leagues," said Tashjian. "There are communities closer to the teleport ring, of course. But I thought it was best if I brought you directly to the Ruling Council."

"Forty leagues?" questioned Rodney. "That's 120 miles."

"Roughly," said Tashjian. "Come. The Council is waiting to see us."

"These abilities you spoke of," said Teyla, as they followed Tashjian through the corridors of the building. "They appear to be quite formidable. Why is it we have never heard of your people before?"

"There is an energy barrier that surrounds our planet," said Tashjian. "No ship is able to pass through it. The only way to get here is through the teleport ring. What you call the Stargate."

"You don't ever leave here?" Shepherd asked.

"Not for many years," said Tashjian. "There was a time when we explored other worlds. But my people decided long ago that we were not interested in other worlds. All that we found was a race of creatures that tried to feed on us."

"The Wraith," said Ford. "Yeah, we've met them, too."

"It appears that the same thing that gives us our abilities make us unusable as a source of food for them," said Tashjian. "The few that did feed died horrible deaths. Apparently they are unable to digest what they take from us."

"Where did you get these powers?" Rodney asked. "I've never seen anything like them. You actually shot electricity from your hand."

"Lightning, actually," said Tashjian. "It's one of my few offensive powers. I'm more of an administrator."

As they walked they passed many people dressed in robes similar to the robes that Tashjian was wearing.

"What's with all the robes?" Ronon asked.

"They are people like me," said Tashjian. "People with abilities. Those in the white robes are initiates; still in training. The light gray robes denote a Watcher, the lowest level of Protectors. The dark gray robes are those of a Sentinel. Black robes identify a Protector. Light blue robes are those of the Lord Protector and dark blue, the ones I wear, are those of a High Lord Protector."

"So these Protectors," questioned Shepherd, "They're like your military."

"We have no military," said Tashjian. "We are basically a peaceful people. Most of us live in harmony with each other. But there are those who use their abilities to oppress others. Plus the many animals and creatures, the Psi-Wolf being only one of them. Protectors are peace keepers."

"Kind of like a sheriff," said Rodney.

"I don't know what a sheriff is," said Tashjian. "But the Protectors make sure there is no trouble among the people. Those who violate our laws must answer to the Protectors and the laws of our society."

"So you are one of these Protectors?" questioned Teyla.

"Technically, yes," said Tashjian. "Although I don't usually involve myself in the day to day legal affairs. I belong to the Council. We handle the more serious matters. And, as you have seen, we monitor the teleport ring."

"These powers of yours," said Rodney. "Where do they come from?"

"We can discuss that later," said Tashjian, stepping up to a door. "We have arrived at the Council. They will wish to know who you are and why you've come here. Please, be honest with your answers. They will know if you lie."

He opened the door and walked in. The other followed him inside. The room consisted of a semi-circle of seven large chairs sitting in the back. The three center chairs had people sitting in them. Each was dressed in the same dark blue robes that Tashjian wore.

"You have brought us visitors, Tashjian," said a man sitting in the center chair. "Are they the ones who came through the teleport ring?"

"Yes, Jerron," said Tashjian. "May I present Major John Shepherd of the planet Earth. Also are Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Dr. Rodney McKay, and Private Lawrence Johnson of Earth. And this is Teyla Emmagan of the Athosian people and Ronon Dex of the Satedaneans."

"Welcome to our world, travelers," said Jerron. "I am Jerron, head of the Ruling Council. To my left is Sindara and to my right is Tregan, also of the Ruling Council. If you come in peace then we welcome you as friends."

"Thank you," said Shepherd. "We have come in peace. We're explorers, of a sort. When we discovered this world we came to check it out."

"I do not know of this Earth," said Sindara.

"It is in a neighboring galaxy," said Rodney. "We call it the Milky Way Galaxy. We call this galaxy the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Are you Ancients?" Ford questioned.

"No," said Jerron. "It is recorded in our histories that the Ancients did visit our planet long ago. But we are not the Ancients."

"You reside in the city of the Ancients," said Sindara. "The ones you call Atlanteans. You have not been there long."

"No, actually we haven't," said Shepherd. "We, uh, went there hoping we might find some weapons to help us fight our enemies."

"The Goa'Uld," said Sindara. "A race of technologically superior beings that represent themselves as gods in your galaxy."

"How does she know that?" Rodney asked Tashjian. "We never mentioned the Gould. Are they here, in this galaxy, too?"

"Of these Goa'Uld we do not know," said Tregan. "Sindara knows of such things because it is in your mind. And apparently it is uppermost in your minds. She seems to have little trouble in seeing the information contained there."

"That's the second time one of you have mentioned something in our minds," said Shepherd. "Are you reading our minds?"

"Only to insure that you are not a threat to us," said Sindara.

"That's not a very friendly act," said Ronon.

"Neither is coming here armed," said Jerron.

"Our weapons are for defense," said Shepherd.

"As is my ability to see what is in your mind," said Sindara. "I am satisfied they have come in peace. What Major Shepherd has told us is the truth. They are merely explorers curious about our world."

"Then be welcome as friends," said Jerron. "It has been many years since we have had contact with the outside worlds."

"We'll be glad to tell you what we know," said Shepherd. "But we haven't been here that long. We really don't know that much about this galaxy."

"Ronon and I are native to this galaxy," said Teyla. "We would be happy to share what we know."

"Then perhaps an exchange of information between our two peoples would be mutually beneficial," said Jerron. "Tashjian, you seem to have a rapport with these visitors. We shall look forward to your report on the information they have to offer."

Tashjian bowed slightly and the three stood up from their chairs and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"That was certainly short," said Rodney as Tashjian led them out of the council chambers.

"The Council has many matters to attend to," said Tashjian. "Since they are convinced you have come in peace they have chosen to leave the matter in my hands."

"Okay," said Shepherd. "You told us you used to explore the Pegasus Galaxy but that you don't any more."

"That is correct," said Tashjian. "Centuries ago, when we learned how to use the Stargate, we used it to explore other worlds. But we quickly discovered there were those who sought to use our abilities to subjugate others. That, we decided, was not something we wished to do. So we decided to remain on our own world."

"About these abilities," said Rodney. "Where do they come from? What is the extent of them?"

"They are natural for many of our people," said Tashjian. "All of our people possess some abilities. Most of them are quite minor. A sense of the future that seems to indicate the individual has been through the experience before is not uncommon."

"Déjà vu," said Shepherd. "Most of our people have experienced that at one time or another."

"In most cases these abilities are extremely minor," said Tashjian. "Hardly worth developing. Some of my people have the ability to a greater degree. I'm one of those people. My ability has been developed to a great degree. You experienced some of that with the Psi-Wolf. As for its extent, some of our abilities are quite powerful."

"I'll say," said Ford. "You brought Markins back from the dead."

"Hardly," said Tashjian. "I'm sure your medical experts will tell you that even when a person appears dead there is still a spark of life left in the bodies. All that I did was stimulate that spark and your man's natural healing abilities. It is one of my abilities. But I can assure you that raising the dead is not one of my abilities."

"You said you knew of the Wraith," said Teyla.

"Yes," said Tashjian. "When we explored out galaxy we encountered them. But as I also explained, we were not suited to their feedings. When they discovered this they tried to wipe us out. So we decided to return to our planet and leave the affairs of this galaxy to the other races. To the best of our knowledge the Wraith do not know of our home world and since the only way to get here is through the Stargate, we felt we had little to fear from them."

"Why didn't you bury the Stargate?" Shepherd asked. "If you wanted to be left alone it would seem a logical safeguard."

"Very few people ever visited our world," said Tashjian. "We didn't think the address of our world was widely known and the chances of discovering it by accident are extremely rare. It was only luck that you stumbled across it.

"But in answer to your question, we still visit the outside galaxy from time to time. To check and see how the galaxy has changed over time. Most of us believe that we will eventually begin to explore again at some time in the future. Once the other races have matured enough. We knew of the Ancient city you call Atlantis. But we never dreamed anyone would inhabit it again. Or that they'd be able to find our world."

"Well, we did have the help of the Atlantean database to help," said Rodney. "There are a number of addresses in there, not all of them still active."

"You said you knew I had the Ancient's gene," said Shepherd. "How did you know that?"

"One of my abilities is to detect which of our people has the best potential for developing their abilities," said Tashjian. "The stronger the presence of the Ancient's gene in them the greater that potential. I sensed that potential in you which means you must have the gene in you."

"Yeah, well, I never asked for it," said Shepherd.

"None of us has control over our genetic makeup," said Tashjian. "It is who we are." Just then they left the building where the council chambers were. "Ah, here we are. I've always preferred the open air to that of the council chambers. It's why I volunteered to be the councilman-at-large. It allows me to get out more often than the other councilmen."

"This is amazing," said Rodney, looking around the apparently primitive town square. "From all outward appearances this looks like some village out of the middle ages. But you have running water, electricity, and a few things I haven't been able to identify."

"We prefer to use only that technology which enhances our lives," said Tashjian. "We don't like to over complicate our lives with unnecessary things."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you had running water in your homes?" asked Ford as he watched several people dipping water out of what looked like a public well.

"They do," said Tashjian. "But many still prefer to collect water in the old way. It allows them to talk and stay acquainted. Most of our people are of the same mind. It's why you won't see many of what you would consider modern conveniences. We prefer a more simple life."

"It sounds like you have a pretty close knit society," said Shepherd.

"I suppose so," said Tashjian. "But we do have our malcontents as I told you. Mostly it's members who believe they're more powerful than they actually are. Some can't accept the fact that they just aren't going to achieve many of the dreams they have."

"These powers," said Rodney. "You said you're born with them?"

"Essentially yes," said Tashjian. "Most are born with a certain level of them. Only about 3% are born with a high enough level to be considered for the position of Protector."

"You said you had visited other planets in the past," said Teyla.

"At one time we did," said Tashjian. "That was many thousands of years ago. For reasons of security only the most powerful ever ventured through what you call the Stargate. Because of the offensive powers that many of my people have we've never really put a lot of research into weapons such as the type you carry. And with the Stargate developing ships that travel through space were never considered a high priority. What of these Gou'Ald you spoke of. They actually believe themselves to be gods?"

"Well I'm sure some of them think that," said Shepherd. "Actually they just pretend to be gods to enslave and subjugate other races. They're just these slug things that inhabit human bodies. And they have a lot of technology that they've stolen from other races. We've been fighting them for years."

"They sound quite formidable," said Tashjian.

"Well they do have their flaws," protested Rodney. "Usually their arrogance gets the better of them."

"And you came here looking for weapons to combat them with?" questioned Tashjian.

"Well, not exclusively," said Shepherd, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "That may have been one of our primary reasons but as I told your council we are explorers. Atlantis is a very old legend on Earth. We also came looking for some answers to that legend."

"I see," said Tashjian. "Curiosity can be a very powerful thing. I must admit I am quite curious about what may lie beyond our planet. But I'm afraid that venturing beyond the confines of our planet is simply too dangerous."

"Excuse me, protector."

They all turned to see a middle-aged woman standing near them. She was dressed in utilitarian work clothes and she was partially bowed, as if showing respect to Tashjian. She also appeared to be somewhat apprehensive of Shepherd and the others.

"Madara," said Tashjian. "Excuse me. This is Major Shepherd and his friends from a planet called Earth. This is Madara. She runs a small merchandise establishment on the southern part of town. What can I do for you Madara?"

"It is somewhat personal, Protector," said Madara, glancing nervously at Shepherd and the others. "It's rather important."

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," said Tashjian to the others. "Unfortunately this is one of the duties of a Protector. I'll only be a moment."

"They seem like very nice people," said Teyla.

"They're a little too sedate for me," said Ronon.

"Well personally I like visiting a planet where there are no Wraith," said Shepherd.

"And no modern conveniences either," said Rodney.

"The powers of theirs seem to be pretty handy," said Johnson. "You saw what he did with Jeff. He was dead and this Tashjian just brought him back like it was no big deal."

"I gotta admit it would be pretty useful having powers like that," said Ford. "Especially that electricity thing. We wouldn't have to keep reloading all the time."

"Actually," said Rodney, "I would imagine it has its limits and probably has to be recharged. That's sort of like reloading."

"Yeah but we wouldn't have to carry spare ammo," said Ford. "And it's not like you'd run out."

"Well, it's also possible," began Rodney.

"We get the idea Rodney," said Shepherd. "I wonder what other powers they might have? Tashjian did say he had other powers at his disposal."

"That's hard to say," said Teyla. "Without knowing where these powers originate from it would be impossible to tell what other powers are possible."

"Excuse me," said Tashjian walking back over to the group, "I'm afraid there's something I need to take care of. Madara's son is having some adjustment problems. It's important that I attend to it immediately."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Shepherd asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Tashjian. "Please, feel free to look around town. You'll find the people quite amenable. And probably more than a little curious. None have ever seen visitors from another planet before. I'm sure they'll have a lot of questions."

"Whatever we can do to help," said Shepherd.

"Actually, I still have some questions of my own," said Rodney.

"And I'm sure you will have no trouble finding the answers to those questions," said Tashjian. "Now, I really must attend to Madara's son. There is something of a time constraint."

"We understand," said Teyla.

Tashjian turned and he and Madara began to walk up the street away from the group. They hadn't taken more than a few steps when a commotion started in the direction that Tashjian was walking. Instinctively they all grabbed their weapons. People began yelling and screaming and many could be seen running wilding in all directions.

Shepherd wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it wasn't good. Something was seriously upsetting these people and he had a very bad feeling about it. Tashjian had suddenly stopped and was straining to see what was causing all the commotion. Within moments the people on the streets had moved away from the commotion and they could all see what had caused everyone to react as they did.

Standing in the middle of the street apparently looking for another victim was a Wraith.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"There are too many people in the way," said Teyla, trying to draw a bead on the Wraith.

"Ronon," shouted Shepherd, "move around to the right. Teyla, you and Ford go left. Johnson, you wait here in case it tries to make a break for it."

Shepherd began to move toward the Wraith, his weapon held at the ready, while the others began to maneuver themselves to the sides. The Wraith stood looking around.

"No," shouted Tashjian. "It's not what you think. Let us handle this."

"That's a Wraith," shouted Shepherd. "He'll kill you without a second thought."

"Major Shepherd, I implore you," pleaded Tashjian. "This is not what it looks like. More Protector's will be here momentarily. We can handle this, I assure you."

Shepherd looked at the Wraith and then at Tashjian. He had fought too many Wraiths to simply stand by idly by. And by his own admission, Tashjian and his people had had no contact with the Wraith or any others from another planet for untold centuries. But something told Shepherd that Tashjian knew what he was doing.

Suddenly three more people simply appeared in the square. They were wearing the same dark blue robes as Tashjian and each was standing in a different location several feet from the Wraith.

Each of the Protectors raised their hands toward the Wraith. Tashjian stood facing the Wraith poised for what must surely be an imminent attack. The Wraith glanced around at the three new Protectors and then focused in on Tashjian. Without hesitation the Wraith began to move toward Tashjian.

Suddenly a blue beam of light shot out from the outstretched hands of the three Protectors. They struck the Wraith and it seemed to freeze in midstride. A look of anger crossed its face as it seemed to struggle against some unseen force. Tashjian moved up in front of the Wraith and raised both of his hands.

He placed his hands on either side of the Wraith's head and a soft yellow glow began to cover the Wraith's head. The Wraith shook its head several times and then suddenly crumpled to the ground. It lay on the ground apparently unconscious.

"Take him to the care facility," Tashjian said to one of the other Protectors. "It's only been a few minutes so they shouldn't have a problem treating him."

He then turned and headed back to Shepherd and the others.

"That's a Wraith," said Rodney, still shaking from fear. "How did a Wraith get here? You said you didn't have contact with any other planets."

"And we don't," said Tashjian. "To be honest that wasn't a true Wraith. It's why I asked you to let us handle it. It happens sometimes. I'm sorry you had to see this. It's one of the less pleasant aspects of our society."

"Wait a minute," said Shepherd. "That was a Wraith. I've seen them up close. That was definitely a Wraith."

"Actually," said Tashjian, "that was Madara's son. That's what she came to see me about. She was concerned that he might be converting. It appears she was right."

"What do you mean Madara's son?" asked Teyla. "You told us you had no contact with the Wraith."

"We don't," said Tashjian. "It's what you might call a recessive gene. It occasionally surfaces. You see what the results can be. You might call us distant cousins to the Wraith."

Everyone just stared at Tashjian dumbfounded.

"That was a Wraith," said Rodney nervously after they had returned to the council building. "I thought Tashjian said they didn't have contact with the outside world. How could a Wraith get here if they don't know they're here?"

"Relax Rodney," said Shepherd, annoyed at Rodney's typical response to the Wraith. "I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation for it. And I'm sure Tashjian will tell us what it is as soon as he gets back."

"Dr. McKay does have a valid point," said Teyla. "He said it had been years since anyone had used their Stargate. If that's true it does bring up the question of how a Wraith got to this planet."

"Maybe this Tashjian lied to us," suggested Ronon. "Maybe they're harboring the Wraith. He did say they were cousins to the Wraith."

"Which could mean a lot of things," said Shepherd. "Let's not go jumping to conclusions. Let's wait until Tashjian gets back and see what he has to say about all this."

Just then Tashjian came into the room where they were waiting. In the entire time since their encounter with the Wraith no one had attempted to detain or disarm them. Shepherd was sure there was a lot more going on here than the small group new about.

"Forgive me," said Tashjian, taking a seat in a chair near them. "When the transformation overcomes the victim time is of the essence. I'm sure you'll be glad to know the boy will be fine. He will be weak for a few days but the danger is now passed."

"That's good to hear," said Shepherd. "We do have a few questions for you."

"I thought you might," said Tashjian. "I told you we had no contact with the rest of the galaxy but you saw what you believed to be a Wraith in our midst. I'm sure you have many questions."

"That's an understatement," said Rodney.

"Rodney, please," said Shepherd. "You said you were distant cousins to the Wraith."

"In a manner of speaking," said Tashjian. "Tell me. Are you familiar with the Wraith's origins?"

"Pretty much," said Shepherd. "We know that evolved humans were fed upon by the iratus bug. We've, uh, had some contact with the iratus bug ourselves."

"Then you are fortunate," said Tashjian. "They are a very aggressive species."

"Yeah, we noticed," said Ford. "It nearly turned Major Shepherd into something hideous."

"Many suffered that fate over the years," said Tashjian. "I've also told you that our physiology is different from most humans. That's what gives us our abilities and also makes us unfit for consumption by the Wraith."

"Yes," said Teyla. "I would surmise there is something in your genetic makeup that is toxic to the Wraith."

"Something like that," said Tashjian. "Where to begin? Well, we are not indigenous to this planet. Our ancestors moved here thousands of years ago when the Wraith sought to destroy us. The Ancients believed the energy barrier around the planet would protect my people from the cullings."

"Your ancestors knew the Ancients?" questioned Rodney.

"In a manner of speaking," said Tashjian. "Our ancestors were actually an offshoot of what you call the Ancients. They were not as technologically advanced as the Ancients. Once our abilities began to manifest themselves technology seemed to be of less importance."

"How long have you been on this planet?" questioned Ford.

"We don't really know," said Tashjian. "Our recorded histories only go back about 6,000 years. But we do know we had been here much longer than that. Perhaps as much as 12 or 15 thousand years. There's really no way for us to know for sure."

"How does that make you cousins to the Wraith?" questioned Teyla.

"Well," said Tashjian, "the Wraith were created by the iratus bug. So were we. In a manner of speaking. Because of our different physiology the infection of the bug reacted differently in our ancestors. It's actually what gave us our abilities. Much in the same way they have allowed the Wraith to evolve telepathic abilities.

"Occasionally children like Madara's son will exhibit a transformation making them change into creatures very similar to the Wraith. We have a treatment that can prevent and even reverse the affect assuming the child in question is treated quickly enough. It doesn't happen often. But occasionally we still have a problem with it.

"Unlike the Wraith we do not feed on the life force of other humans. Since we're normal, as it were, it allowed us to devote our time to developing our abilities instead of searching out humans for food. It's the main reason our abilities are so advanced. And I think it goes without saying that because of this, the Wraith see us as even more of a threat.

"I can imagine," said Shepherd. "Not only are you not a good food supply for them but your abilities would allow you to fight them without using weapons. They would probably find that difficult to guard against."

"More than difficult," said Tashjian. "Most of our abilities work at a distance. We could attack from a distance secluded in buildings or woods and they would have no way of knowing where the attacks were coming from. And many of our abilities are mental in nature. Capable of actually controlling other individuals if developed enough. We could force them to kill each other."

"That's great," said Rodney. "All you have to do is attack the hives and get them to kill each other. You could effectively end the Wraith threat in the Pegasus galaxy forever."

"If only it were that simple," said Tashjian. "First of all, we are not a warrior race. We prefer to live in peace with all those around us. Secondly, there are far too few of us to affect such an outcome. There are not nearly enough of us to go against the Wraith en masse."

"You could use guerilla tactics," suggested Ronon. "Gather your forces and hit them one hive at a time."

"Perhaps," said Tashjian. "But the risk of one of us being captured is too great. No matter how well planned and executed such tactics were, there would always be the chance that some of us would be taken prisoner by the Wraith. That is an unacceptable risk."

"There are always casualties in a war," said Shepherd. "Certainly no one wants to become a prisoner of war especially against the Wraith. But the chance of defeating the Wraith once and for all is worth that risk."

"Perhaps under normal circumstances," said Tashjian. "But these are not normal circumstances. The risk that even one of us being taken captive by the Wraith is simply too dangerous to risk."

"Well with your abilities wouldn't you be able to fight them off even if you were captured?" questioned Rodney. "You did say you could control others."

"That's true," said Tashjian. "But if the Wraith should learn of us, they may also learn that we are not alone in our abilities. They could very well learn that they are also capable of such abilities. And that is something we dare not risk."

"What do you mean they're capable of the same abilities?" questioned Shepherd.

"The only reason the Wraith do not have our abilities is because they have not developed them," said Tashjian. "As it is they probably wouldn't know how to develop them. But the Wraith are telepathic, as you well know. Imagine if one of my people should become a captive of the Wraith and they should use their telepathy to look into that captive's mind. They would learn the secret to developing our abilities."

"Oh now there's a pleasant thought," said Rodney. "The Wraith with abilities like yours."

"Exactly," said Tashjian. "As dangerous as they are now their danger would increase a hundred fold if they had our abilities. And with their telepathic ability it would only be a matter of time before they were able to learn our secrets."


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"Now you see why my ancestors chose to remain hidden here on this planet, away from the rest of the galaxy," said Tashjian. "As long as the Wraith are a threat we cannot risk exposing them to our abilities. Even a single such instance could prove disastrous to not only my people but to the entire galaxy."

"Not to mention they'd be able to take over Atlantis and find the way back to Earth and our galaxy," said Shepherd.

"Exactly," said Tashjian. "Which brings up something of a delicate matter. Now that you know of our existence you also present a threat to the galaxy as a whole."

"We would never tell of your existence," said Teyla. "Major Shepherd and his people are peaceful people as well. And none of us would do anything that might provide a tactical advantage to the Wraith, of that you can be sure."

"I do not doubt that," said Tashjian. "I know you all to be honorable people. But simply the existence of that knowledge is a threat. You said you are explorers. Which means you visit many worlds. And you have knowledge of the Wraith that could only be garnered from direct confrontation with them. Which means you must encounter them on somewhat of a regular basis."

"More or less," said Shepherd. "But like Teyla said, we would never tell them about you."

"I do not doubt your sincerity," said Tashjian. "But imagine if one of you were to become a captive of the Wraith. They could simply look into your minds and learn about us. Then it would be a simple matter to use the Stargate to come to our world. We cannot allow that."

"What do you suggest?" asked Ronon, placing his hand on his weapon.

"It would be a simple matter to force you to stay," said Tashjian. "The few of you would present little hindrance to those of us with the abilities to stop you."

"There has to be another solution," said Shepherd. "You said you were a peaceful people. Keeping us here against our will isn't exactly a friendly act. Besides, if we don't return others will come looking for us to find out what happened."

"I said it would be a simple matter to force you to stay," said Tashjian. "However, you are an honorable people. And I do like you. But there is another possible solution. Assuming you are willing to accept it. It's not as drastic as forcing you to remain here. And it will effectively protect your people, my people, and the entire rest of the galaxy as well."

"It was a simple matter to simply remove the memories from most of you," Tashjian told Elizabeth and the others. "Of course those with the Ancient's gene were another matter. We couldn't remove the memories. The best we could do was repress them and hope they didn't resurface. That's why I was here. To make sure that repression held."

"So we just agreed to let you take our memories?" questioned Elizabeth, somewhat suspiciously.

"Not initially," said Tashjian. "It took some convincing. But eventually you agreed that it was in the best interest for all concerned."

"He's right," said Shepherd. "I remember all of it. Everything he just told us. I assume you removed the repression you had placed on me."

"Yes," said Tashjian. "It was necessary that one of you be able to corroborate my story."

"There's a little flaw in your story," said Carson. "A lot of the people at Atlantis have had gene therapy giving them the Ancient's gene. How were you able to remove their memories when you couldn't remove them from Major Shepherd?"

"Because it's natural in Major Shepherd," said Tashjian. "It's not in the rest of you. Even in many who have the gene naturally it's not pronounced enough to be a problem. But in Major Shepherd and a couple of the others here the gene is strong enough to make them resistant to our abilities."

"And we're just supposed to take your word about all this?" Rodney asked.

"And mine," said Shepherd. "Remember, I have the memories, too."

"Assuming they are memories," said Elizabeth. "How do we know you haven't planted the memories in John?"

"To what end?" asked Tashjian. "If I had wanted to harm you I've had plenty of opportunity in the past two months. For that matter, if I were going to implant memories it seems to me it would be more advantageous to implant them in you, Dr. Weir. It would be much easier convincing you if I did that way."

"He has a point," said Teyla. "And if he can implant memories in one, why not in all of us?"

"For that matter," said Tashjian, "I could simply have removed the memories from Major Shepherd completely. It was only a stroke of bad luck that you found out about it. I thought we had removed all reference to our planet from your database."

"Well," said Rodney, "truthfully we found it in a backup database. It wasn't in the main one. We recently discovered some backup systems and we've been going through them. That's where the gate address was located."

"Ah," said Tashjian. "An oversight on our part. As I'm sure you understand, it is important that this information be removed, not only from your computer system, but from your minds as well."

"Elizabeth, he's right," said Shepherd. "Can you imagine what the Wraith would be like if they had his powers? They're tough enough as it is. We'd never be able to stop them."

"Assuming I buy all this," said Elizabeth. "I'm still not a hundred percent convinced he's telling the entire truth."

""I'm sure," said Shepherd. "Elizabeth, I'm head of security for Atlantis. You know I would never knowingly put any of us in danger. Trust me when I say that everything Tashjian has told us is true and he doesn't present any danger to us."

"Okay," said Elizabeth. "Assuming I am willing to take yours and John's word for all this. What do you propose we do about it? We know about you again."

"We can do the same thing we did before," said Tashjian. "I can remove your memories of everything I've told you. It will be as if it never happened."

"What about me?" Shepherd asked. "You said I was resistant to your abilities. And when this whole thing started you didn't seem to be able to 'convince' me it wasn't a good idea to go back to your planet. I have the memories back. How do we deal with that?"

"I can repress them again," said Tashjian. "As long as you cooperate, it will be much easier. The only reason I couldn't control you before was because you were resisting me. Now that you know how important this is it should be a simple matter to repress you memories again. It was holding the first time. It was just bad luck that this all came out. Now that we know that we can take steps to prevent it again."

"You mean deleting the gate address to your home world," said Rodney.

"Exactly," said Tashjian.

"What if it turns up again?" Elizabeth asked. "If it was backed up one place it might be backed up in other places."

"We'll just have to hope it isn't," said Tashjian. "At any rate, I would assume that if you do find it again Major Shepherd would be the one leading the team to investigate it. It would be a simple matter to revive his memories so he's aware of the danger. That would be very easy to deal with."

"I'll have to think about it," said Elizabeth. "Having someone mess with our minds even voluntarily isn't something that should be taken lightly."

"I understand," said Tashjian. "You said pretty much the same thing the first time around. But just remember. I won't be messing with your minds. I'll simply be removing certain select memories that apply to my people and myself. Nothing else will be affected.

"I must also point out that everyone has to agree to this. It is not something you can simply order them to do. You brought up that option the last time. Unfortunately they must willingly submit to having their memories removed. If they should resist the results could be most unfortunate."

"We'll have to talk it over," said Elizabeth. "Under the circumstances I hope you'll understand if I insist that the guards stay with you until we've made our decision."

"I perfectly understand," said Tashjian, smiling at them. "It's pretty much a repeat of the last time. Take whatever time you need to make your decision. I obviously won't be going anywhere."

"Thank you for your understanding," said Elizabeth. She turned to the two guards in the room. "He's not under arrest or anything. Just stay with him until I call for you."

Tashjian and the two guards left the office so the others could discuss their options.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

"Well?" questioned Elizabeth. "Comments, suggestions, complaints?"

"Well, I for one believe him," said Shepherd. "I remember everything. Even the smells of the planet. Everything about our visit to that planet."

"Well I'm not going to let someone go messing with my memories," said Ronon. "There's no telling what he'll do."

"That's the same thing you said last time," said Shepherd. "But think about what he said about the Wraith. What if they should learn to use the same powers that he and his people have? Imagine if only one or two of them should somehow get to Atlantis without us knowing about it. Just think of the damage they could do."

"It would also make their cullings much easier," suggested Teyla. "If they could force people to do what they wanted as easily as this Tashjian seemed to do with us, they could actually force the people to voluntarily surrender."

"They could also disarm us without trying," said Shepherd.

"Removing memories could be dangerous," said Carson. "We still aren't really sure how the human brain stores memories. It is possible he could accidentally remove something other than what he plans to."

"I don't think so," said Shepherd. "The only difference in my memories now and a little while ago is I remember that mission. Nothing else seems to be missing."

"How would you know?" Rodney asked. "If you don't remember something, how would you know that you didn't remember it?"

"That's a good question," said Elizabeth. "But Tashjian has a point. He obviously has some abilities we don't understand. If the Wraith were to be able to learn how to use those powers it would put us at more of a disadvantage than we are now. That's not a thought I like to think about."

"I for one am convinced," said Shepherd. "I say we let him do what he wants. It's the only way to protect Atlantis and the rest of the galaxy."

"This Tashjian seems sincere," said Teyla. "And Major Shepherd's instincts usually appear to very good. I agree with him. We can't risk the Wraith learning about Tashjian or his abilities."

"I don't like it," said Ronon. "It doesn't seem right."

"Tashjian said we all had to agree to this," said Shepherd. "Now, I'm not sure what he'll do about those who don't agree. But I do know that if we agree to his proposal we'll be no worse off than we were before."

"Well," said Elizabeth, "like Tashjian said, I can't really order anyone to do this. It has to be your decision. I suggest we all take some time and think about what we've been told here today. Let me know when you've made your decisions."

"Well, I don't have to think about it," said Ronon. "No one is going to mess with my mind I don't care who they are. Or what claims they make."

"This does not affect only you, my friend," said Teyla. "Imagine what would happen if the Wraith should gain Tashjian's abilities."

"That's not likely to happen," said Ronon. "He claims they don't even know about them. How would they possibly gain his abilities?"

Suddenly one of the security personnel came rushing into the office.

"We have a situation, Major," said the security. "We've detected a Wraith Dart heading for the city at full speed. Sergeant Parker estimates it will reach the city within 1 minute. Maybe less."

"Why didn't we get any advance warning?" Sheppard asked as they all rushed from the room to the command center.

"Don't know, sir. It just suddenly appeared on the sensors. But it's coming in fast and it's coming in hot."

"Alert all security personnel," Sheppard ordered. "Bring it down as quickly as possible."

"Three Jumpers are all ready lifting off, sir. They'll make short work of it."

Everyone entered the command center and they all noticed armed security men standing at each entrance and near the Stargate. Long moments passed as the Dart passed over the city and then suddenly turned directly upward and began to climb into the atmosphere. As it did three Puddle Jumpers lifted off their pads and began to give chase.

Several more long moments passed as the jumpers gradually began to overtake the Dart. The entire staff in the command center waited impatiently for news that the Dart had been destroyed. Suddenly a call came over the speakers. One of the pilots reported the Dart had been destroyed and the remnants of the ship were spiraling into the sea. The entire staff of the command center sighed a sigh of relief.

"That was close," said Sheppard. "At least they were able to take it down before it could do any damage."

"That may not have been its purpose," said the sergeant. "I detected a transmission from the Dart. It was sent to these coordinates."

Sheppard checked the coordinates.

"What's out there?" he asked.

"Long range sensors three, no four, no wait, five Wraith hive ships," replied the sergeant. "They're changing course, sir. Their new heading is a direct trajectory for Atlantis, sir. At their current speed they'll reach Atlantis within 3 hours."

"Three hours?" Rodney cried in his normal hysterical tone when confronted with danger. "What are we going to do? We can't withstand 5 hive ships. And there's no way to prepare a proper defense."

"Shut up, Rodney," said Sheppard. "Sergeant, raise the shields. At least we should be able to keep them out of the city for a while."

"That's not going to last long," said Elizabeth. "If we keep the shields up too long we'll deplete the ZPM and then the city will be open to attack."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," said Sheppard. "Right now we have to figure out what we're. . . ."

"Sir," interrupted the sergeant. "I can't raise the Shields."

"What do you mean you can't raise the shields?" questioned Sheppard, looking down at the control panel.

"They aren't responding, sir," said the sergeant.

Hurriedly Rodney sat down at one of the consoles and began to check the systems.

"Oh no," he exclaimed.

"What is it, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked.

""The sergeant can't raise the shields because they've been deactivated at the source," said Rodney. "Someone has shut them down."

"What do you mean shut them down?" Sheppard asked. "Who would do something like that? It leaves the city defenseless."

"A Wraith," said Tashjian as he and the 2 security men with him came rushing into the command center. "Three of them have beamed into Atlantis from that Dart. Before you destroyed it."

"He's right, sir," said one of the security men. "We took out one who attacked us. Three of them suddenly beamed into the security area. Two of them turned and moved into the city while the third one tried to kill us. He," he glanced at Tashjian, "was able to stop it before it could attack."

"There are 5 Wraith hive ships heading toward the city," said Elizabeth. "They'll be here in less than 3 hours."

Suddenly the Stargate activated. Everyone turned toward the Stargate involuntarily.

"Incoming worm hole," said the sergeant. "Major, we're not receiving any signal. And as far as I know we have no teams off world at the moment."

"Raise the shield," Elizabeth ordered.

The sergeant activated the shield around the Stargate and it engaged automatically. They all waited for several moments waiting to see who or what would be coming through the worm hole. Nothing happened.

"It's the Wraith," Tashjian finally said. "They've opened a worm hole to prevent you from leaving Atlantis."

"Then we're screwed," said Rodney hysterically. "Without the Stargate we have no way to escape."

"We still have the Jumpers," said Teyla. "They will be able to get some of the people to safety. We must start evacuating the city immediately."

"She's right," said Sheppard. "Get all non-essential personnel to the jumpers immediately. While we're evacuating the city we'll start planning our defense against the hive ships."

"What defense?" questioned Rodney. "We don't have any defenses against 5 hive ships."

"We'll figure out something," said Sheppard.

Suddenly two of the guards at one of the exits to the command center went flying back across the room. They landed on the floor and slid against the wall, lying still. As everyone turned to see what had happened, a Wraith Queen suddenly stepped into the room


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

The guards at the other entrances to the command center immediately turned and raised their weapons at the Wraith Queen. Sheppard immediately drew his sidearm and almost in unison everyone opened fire on the Queen. But the bullets never reached their target. They simply bounced off an invisible, impenetrable shield that seemed to surround the Queen on all sides.

"A Psi-Shield?" questioned Tashjian in astonishment. "That's impossible. The Wraith don't have our abilities. She should not be able to project a Psi-Shield."

Suddenly the Queen raised her hand and everyone weapon in the room was ripped from its wielder's grasp. They flew across the room and landed at the Queen's feet.

"Tashjian," the Queen hissed. "Did you honestly think we did not know of you? You are a bigger fool than these humans. And now I've been able to duplicate your abilities. As have many others of my kind. When my ships get here we'll feast on everyone in this city. And then we'll return to their home world. As well as destroying you and all your kind."

"No," screamed Tashjian, moving to the edge of the platform in the command center.

Tashjian raised his hands but the Queen was faster. Bolts of lightning, identical to the ones Tashjian had used against the Psi-Wolf, shot from her hands striking Tashjian in the chest. He was knocked back against the wall of the room and struck with a resounding "thud". Then he simply slid to the floor and lay there unmoving.

The Queen then turned to the guards in the room. She raised her hands again and the guards were thrown against the walls, one by one. As each struck the wall they, too, slid to the floor and lay unmoving.

Suddenly Lt. Ford came rushing into the room with 2 security guards behind him. The Queen just turned and stared at the three men. They hesitated for a moment, their weapons bearing down on her. Suddenly the three men turned on each other and within moments they all lay dead on the floor.

Unarmed, Ronon suddenly launched himself at the Queen. She turned with incredible deftness and grabbed the Satedanean and threw him to the floor. Before he could move she slammed her hand into his chest and began to feed. Ronon struggled against the Wraith but within moments he lay dead on the floor, an ancient, desiccated corpse. Then the Queen turned and began to advance on the group standing in the platform.

No one in the room was armed. Most of the guards, as well as Tashjian, lay dead on the floor. In a panic, people began to flee from the Queen as she bore down on the small group obviously heading directly for Elizabeth. Their only defense against the Wraith was gone and they all knew that within moments they would probably lay dead on the floor with their companions.

Elizabeth sat behind her desk and looked around at the others gathered in her office. A look of confusion showed on her face. And she could tell from their expressions they were just as confused as she was. All except John. He actually looked bored.

"What just happened?" questioned Rodney. "The last thing I remember was the Wraith Queen. She killed all the guards and Ronon and was moving towards us."

"A small demonstration. To help convince those of you who might be reluctant."

They all looked up to see Tashjian, uninjured, standing in the doorway to Elizabeth's office. The 2 security guards stood behind him looking around as confused as Elizabeth, and apparently everyone except John, was.

"What do you mean a demonstration?" questioned Elizabeth.

"An illusion," said Tashjian. "None of what you just experienced was real. It was an illusion I created to show you just how dangerous a Wraith could be if they should learn to duplicate our powers."

"It seemed real enough to me," said Ronon. "I can still feel that Queen feeding on me."

"He did the same thing last time," said John. "It might have only been an illusion but it was, I think, a very effective one. That was just one Wraith with Tashjian's abilities. Imagine if all Wraith were able to duplicate his abilities."

"Well, I'm convinced," said Rodney still nervous from the imaginary Wraith Queen and her attack. "Sign me up."

"Ronon," said Teyla, "we know you are suspicious of Tashjian. But think about what we just experienced. Imagine if that had not been an illusion. If it had been real. How many people would be dead right now?"

"I don't know," said Ronon. "I still don't like the idea of anyone messing with my mind."

"I won't be messing with your mind," said Tashjian. "I will simply be removing certain select memories. Only the ones that apply to my people and our abilities. You won't notice anything different. And you will be no different from what you are right now. It is only a safeguard to protect not only my people, but yours as well."

"Ronon," said John, "I know how difficult this is for you. I know you don't trust people easily. And I know you don't completely trust Tashjian. But trust me. I've been through this before, remember? I'm exactly as I was before. The only memories Tashjian and his people removed were the ones pertaining to them."

"What if I refuse?" Ronon asked.

"Then we will hope that you are never taken by the Wraith," said Tashjian. "As I've said, we are a peaceful people. We would never dream of forcing anyone to comply with our requests. I will not force you. But I will implore you. The consequences are too dangerous."

"You could force him, couldn't you?" Elizabeth asked. "You've intimated you could actually force people to do what you want them to do."

"It would be an easy task," said Tashjian. "A simple idea implanted in someone's mind. Then they would capitulate willingly. But as I said, I won't do that. I will only ask that everyone submit voluntarily."

"Think about it, Ronon," said Elizabeth. "He's not going to force you even though he's capable of doing it. It seems to me we can trust him. And it appears that most everyone here agrees with that. All but you. Just think about it."

"Well," said Ronon feeling self-conscience, "I guess it can't hurt to think about."

"That's all I ask," said Elizabeth. "Tashjian, when everyone has made their decisions, we'll let you know."

"Thank you," said Tashjian. "While I wait, I think I'll go and have some chocolate. I'm going to miss that. We have nothing like it on my world."

"You've made the right decision," Tashjian said to Shepherd as they stood in front of the Stargate on Tashjian's home world. "The galaxy will be safe until the Wraith threat can be eliminated. Once that happens we will be able to venture out into the galaxy again. I will look forward to that day."

"Are you sure the others back at Atlantis won't remember anything?" Shepherd asked.

"Only the memories I put in their minds," said Tashjian. "As far as they're concerned your team came through to our planet to explore it. Once you return they'll accept whatever report you give them."

"Which will be that this planet is a barren world and inhospitable to humans," said Rodney.

"Exactly," said Tashjian. "If Dr. Weir explained it properly you'll simply lock the address out of your computers so you won't come back here. I must admit it is quite an ingenious idea."

"Well," said Rodney, "I got to thinking about what Elizabeth said. About finding the address in another database or something. If we do we won't have to go through this again. We'll just think the planet is uninhabitable and move on."

"And with the memories removed from our minds we won't be able to pass on any information to the Wraith if we should be captured by them," said Teyla.

"Speak for yourself," said Ronon. "I don't plan to be captured by them."

"You never know," said Shepherd. "Anything is possible."

"I appreciate your confidence, Ronon," said Tashjian. "I realize it was not an easy decision to allow me to remove your memories. But as I told you at Atlantis, you will be no different from what you are now. Just minus a few memories which you won't even miss."

"I hope not," said Ronon. "There are a few things I'd like to remember."

"Well the galaxy will be safe at least for the moment," said Tashjian. "And our lives and yours will pretty much go on as they have before. Perhaps one day our people can meet again. Without the necessity of having to remove your memories afterwards."

"We'll look forward to it," said Shepherd. "So, when do you remove our memories? Or repress them in my case."

"All ready done," said Tashjian. "It's what you might call a type of post hypnotic suggestion. Much more complex, of course. But it will take affect the moment you step through the gate on the other side. Once you step through you won't have any memories of what this planet is really like."

"What happens if your repression doesn't hold?" asked Shepherd.

"In that case you'll remember everything," said Tashjian. "The others, of course, won't. But you can simply return here and the memories can be repressed again. You should be going. The implantation won't last long. The sooner you get back the better it will be for everyone."

"Thanks for everything," said Shepherd, shaking Tashjian's hand. "I hope we can meet again soon."

"As do I major," said Tashjian. "I would appreciate learning more about your home planet, Earth. It sounds like a fascinating place."

"Oh, it is that," said Shepherd.

One by one the Atlantis crew stepped through the Stargate and disappeared from Tashjian's planet. He watched them go wondering if they would ever meet again.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Stargate Atlantis" stories at my website, Creative Passions, listed in my bio. You can also post your own "Stargate Atlantis" stories or other stories if you like to write fan fiction.


End file.
